Depair Only a Minus Knows
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: They were so different, yet so alike. From two different worlds, but of the same reality. Zenkichi was not the only one who became friends with Medaka 14 years ago at the hospital. Now, the world must deal with boy who crawls among chaos and the girl who drowns in despair.
1. Chapter 1-The Meeting

**Disclaimer: RV4 does not own the rights to either Medaka Box or Dangan Ronpa. This is a non profit fan-based parody, please support the official releases of both series.**

 **14 Years Ago:**

One four year old Junko Enoshima was bored. Why was she here? She had no idea why nor did she care. All she knows is that her parents had brought both her and her older twin sister, Mukuro, here to this hospital to be examined. Examined for what exactly? Hell if she knew, no one told her or her sister for that matter.

'Not like it matters anyway,' she thought to herself as she sat on the bench next to her sister, 'It's not like they'll find anything.' As she she sat on the bench, swinging her legs back in forth, she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. It appeared to be a small boy, roughly her age, who was walking in rather slow and strut like way.

She didn't know why exactly, but something about this boy told her to follow him. Junko looked left and right to see if anyone was looking. When the coast was clear, she tapped Mukuro on her shoulder to get her attention. "Mukuro," she whispered.

The older twin looked at her and replied, "Yes?"

"I'm going to restroom," she quickly lied, "If anyone asks where I am, tell them I'll be there and I'll be right back. Alright?"

Mukuro looked at her sister quizzically before giving nod, "Alright."

The strawberry blonde haired girl flashed her twin a toothy grin before hopping off the bench and began to race in the direction she saw the boy go off in. It barely took a minute before she caught up with him. "Hey," she said. The boy then stopped his walking and began to turn around to face her. As he began to face her, Junko finally got a good look at this mystery boy. He was about her height, if not a little taller. His hair looked to be a grayish color. The boy's clothes looked to be a white jacket and black pants. Then there was his face; his eyes were blue and he was sporting a cute little grin. All in all he was quite cute looking to Junko. Then, at that moment, the young four year old looked directly at his face and noticed something about him. His eyes...his smile...

They held no true emotion to them.

To any other person, they would have been creeped out by this young boy. But not Junko. This only made him more interesting to her. "What's your name?" she asked the young boy. This caused to boy to look at her before looking to the ground and giving a soft chuckle. She furrowed her eyebrows at this action. "What's so funny?"

The boy then composed himself as looked right back at her. "What would be the point in answering?" he asked her. The young girl just looked at him quizzically, causing him to continue, "Why would I tell a stranger my name when they are just going to forget it? Why get my hopes up that someone might want to know me, before those very same hopes are crushed and destroyed right before me by that very same person? Besides why would you want to know my name?" Junko paused at that moment. Why did she want to know this boy's name? Was it out of interest and curiosity, or was it just on a whim?

"You don't know do you?" he asked her. She could only just stare at him as asked this. The young boy let out another soft chuckle. "I bet you didn't even come here on your own, but by the order's of one of these doctor's here, right? Why should I listen to them? They don't understand me, nor you for that matter probably. They just don't understand that we are humans, and as humans we live and die with no purpose what so ever. There is no meaning to life." As he continued to speak, a rather thick negative aura filled the area around the two children. But Junko did not back away from this increase of negativity, nor did she feel any fear in it. In fact it felt nice. This aura felt so good to her. She could not explain this feeling she was having, but one thing made sense to Junko Enoshima.

She felt like an emptiness inside of her was being filled up by this very boy. A feeling of... _despair._

"You know," she started, "It's not like you're wrong." The boy looked at her as she said this. "I mean, all in all...they don't understand people like you and me. How could they for that matter? We see the world in totally broader and bigger picture then they do. It's not like they can see it like we can. But I do disagree with you on that there is no meaning to life." She stopped to see if the boy was still listening. When she made the conformation, she continued, "You just have to know what you do best and share it with people. Whether it be what they want or not. Whether they be happy or sad for it. Whether they feel hope or...despair."  
The two children just looked at each other after Junko said this before.

"Kumagawa."

The four year old girl blinked. "What?" she asked.

The young boy gave just continued to give her that cute smile of his. "You asked me for my name. Kumagawa Misogi. That is my name."

The young girl could feel a toothy grin grow on her face. "Junko Enoshima," she replied back as she begun to walk towards the newly named Kumagawa. When she reached him, Junko enclosed her hands around his, "Would you like to come play with me Kumagawa-kun?"

To anyone else, her toothy grin might have come off as malicious. But to Kumagawa, it made her look cute. "I'd be delighted to Junko-chan."

That day, two children became friends. That day, a Minus who crawled among chaos met a girl who lived in a world of despair.

* * *

 **Hey true believers! RoboVolcano4 here! Yeah, I know, I should be working on the next chapter of "Fate:Stay Evangelion". But believe me, I'm working on it as we speak. It's just that this little story, along with others have banging around my head recently. THe next thing I know, I've typed it out.**

 **This story is basically a crossover between Medaka Box and Dangan Ronpa, two series I love. In this story, Kumagawa and Junko met at the hospital Medaka and Zenkichi met at and such like the latter, became childhood friends. That's the basic idea of it. For now, it will stay as a one shot. But, if you guys like for it to become a full fledged story, please let me know. The next chapter of "F:SE" I'm hoping will be done by this next week, so please bear with me. So I will see all of you in the next story of mine, bye bye! Stay beautiful guys!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Promise

**=-=-=-Chapter 2: The Promise-=-=-=-**

"So you live on the streets?"

"Yep, we lost our home a while ago."

It had been one week since their first meeting at the hospital, and in that time Kumagawa and Junko had gone out of their way to meeting with each other. The two friends were currently sitting on a bench located in the city's park. At the moment they were just talking, each hoping to learn more about the other.

"I have no idea when we'll get a new one," the young girl said as she looked up at the sky, "And right now, it's hard to find any kind of food or clean water compared to some place to sleep. But…" It was then that the girl began to hold herself as she swayed side to side. "The feeling of living in such crappy conditions and even losing our house…it is so…so…"

"Despair inducing?" Kumagawa asked.

Junko nodded at his answer. "Yep, that's right. It is so despair inducing."

The young boy looked up at the sky as he swung his legs on the bench. "To lose your own house, that's just one way a person can hit rock bottom. Personally, I'd take no home over my own."

"Why's that Misogi?"

"I don't have to fight for my life like you and Muku-chan do, but I'm practically not existent there. My parents love me, but they don't really understand me." Kumagawa's eyes turned downward as his grin began to widen. "Then again, they believe their child is a Normal, that there is nothing wrong with him, that he will do more than what he is capable of. It's sad really…but then again, it's not my fault."

Junko just sat there and listened to her friend speak. Each word that he spoke only served to feed her hunger for despair and his depressed aura was like a blanket that she could wrap herself in. Scooting a little closer to the young boy, the blonde put her head on his shoulder as she said, "Poor Misogi, at least you have parents that love you, even if it is not the real you. The only family I have is my disappointing sister, and knowing that just makes me so depressed."

"Muku-chan isn't that big of a disappointment. Me, now there is a disappointment just waiting to happen."

Junko just grunted at his words while she continued to rest on Kumagawa's shoulder. While the young girl may come off as harsh to her older twin, she does indeed love Mukuro. It is just that she has a very unusual way to show that affection. After all, it is Mukuro who defends them every night and helps get them fresh food and clean water, when possible. However, she wouldn't be able to get those supplies without Junko; just another thing to add to the list of disappointments about her sister.

A thought had then occurred to Junko. Lifting her head off the boy's shoulder, Junko looked at Kumagawa as she asked, "Hey Kumagawa, what were you doing at that hospital anyway?"

"Why were you at the hospital?"

"I told you, me and big sis were getting checked out to see if we had any of those weird abilities."

"They're called 'skills' Junko, and you just answered your own question. I was there getting checked as well."

"OK, but didn't you say 'Minuses' are usually checked out a lot more and kept in the hospital to get more help? How come you aren't?"

"Why, the answer is quite simple Junko," Kumagawa said as he turned towards his friend. "I threatened the chief doctor."

"…Huh?"

"You heard me. I asked her to mark me as a 'Normal' so my parents would not worry about me. When she tried to tell me that me getting help was more than likely for the best, I tried to offer her the list of several different 'Abnormals' in exchange for her cooperation. When that failed, I asked her if I could be friends with her son. Somehow, that was what allowed me to walk away."

In other words, Kumagawa had after first tried to bribe the doctor and then pulled her arm by placing her own son's life on the line. Yet, he said all this with such an innocent and cute smile. Well, it was cute to Junko at least. Many others would disagree with her, but who cares?

"Was this doctor a really small lady with blonde hair?"

"Looked like a young girl, yet had a mature attitude."

"And she had the most sickening smile and positive outlook?"

"And talked about how there was hope for people like us."

The two then looked at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing. A few seconds later, they had managed to calm their laughter to small giggles. Sitting back up straight as she wiped the tears from her eyes, Junko said, "Me and sis met her two. I'm pretty sure she saw nothing wrong with Mukuro, other than how much of a letdown she was, but I'm sure she was suspicious of me."

"Yeah, you think?"

"Positive," the blonde continued, "I had to really not act up like I normally do, I could tell immediately that if I gave any sign that I was anything but 'Normal', she notice." An interesting thing about Junko Enoshima that almost nobody knows is that she sees the world in a much different light than others. Since she could remember, the girl had been able to analyze any situation or anybody perfectly. Her skills toed on borderline super computer level. This was one of the reasons that she saw the world in one way, boring. Everything was predictable, everyone was easy to read, it was all so boring. This thought just filled her with such despair.

However, she then met Kumagawa. Never before had she ever met someone that was just so unpredictable. Nothing he did ever made sense. He was an enigma to her. The thought that she could analyze him made her so depressed.

Then again, it was because she met Kumagawa that she began to understand her new feelings and thoughts more clearly.

"Hey Misogi, I have another question."

"What is it Junko?"

"You said you are a 'Minus' right? And that you have some sort of power. Just what is your power?"

The boy in question looked at his friend for a few seconds before jumping off the bench and walked forward a bit. After he stopped, Kumagawa turned around to face the girl. "I'm sorry to say that I can't explain that to you Junko. You see, my 'Minus' is not something you can truly explain but more like it needs to be seen. And to do that, I need someone to use it on."

"Then use me as your demonstration!" Junko mentally admitted that she did come off as a little…desiring. But the chance to feel just what kind of power Kumagawa had was just so exciting that she couldn't pass up this opportunity. The thoughts of what his ability would do to her and how much it would affect her as a whole began to fill her head.

Shaking his head, Kumagawa merely replied back, "I'm sorry but I could never do that to you Junko. You see, I have yet to truly master my 'Minus' and if I was to use it on you right now, it probably wouldn't work, or even worse…how disappointing huh? I wouldn't be able to do the one thing that I should be able to do."

He had just denied her the chance to be a guinea pig in his experiment. Being denied the opportunity to have his 'Minus' used on her was so despair inducing that Junko almost swore she had drool coming out her mouth like a child hungry for their favorite cake.

"But…"

Her head shot up when he continued to speak.

"When I have mastered my 'Minus', I will definitely use it one you Junko."

Jumping off the bench, the young girl walked up to her friend before holding a fist up with only her pinkie extended out. "Promise?"

Looking at the digit for a moment, the white haired boy nodded as he hooked his own pinkie with Junko's. "I promise."

"And you're not lying, right?"

"Would I lie?"

Once more, the two shared a laugh before allowing their hands to fall to their sides. The two then sat back down on the bench and resumed their talk of misfortune and despair.

A few hours later, the sun was beginning to set. Seeing this, Junko sighed in displeasure. "Crap," she spoke with disappointment. Looking at Kumagawa, the blonde said, "Look Misogi, I got to go. I told sis that I would catch up with her when it started getting dark."

"That's fine," was the boy's reply. "You better not keep her waiting. I'm sure she'd get really worried."

Smirking at his words, Junko said, "Seeing her face in such desperation at seeing me missing and how she was so worried, that image would look so good. But…" She then jumped off the bench before facing her friend once more, "Mukuro would die without my help. She is that big of a disappointment."

"Like I said Junko," Kumagawa said as he closed his eyes, "You really shouldn't call her disappointing. You never know if she would turn against you."

Rolling her eyes at his words, Junko turned around and began to run down the path. She then stopped and turned around before crying out, "Same time next week Misogi?"

Nodding his head, the Minus replied back with, "Yep, though are you sure that you'd like to spend your time with me?"

"Goodbye Misogi!" With her piece said, Junko turned around once more and continued to run.

Watching as she disappeared into the distance, Kumagawa looked downwards and began to chuckle a bit. "To think, I would meet such an interesting girl like her. But even I can tell where this will go. One of us will succeed, while the other will fall. But I wonder…" Looking up at the sky, the white haired boy jumped off the bench as he began to walk the opposite direction of Junko. "I wonder which of us will be the one standing over the elite and which of us will be the loser." Chuckling ruefully at his own words, the young boy continued, "Whatever the outcome, it'll be a great time."

"There you are Mukuro. What, were you waiting for me all this time?"

"You said you would meet me here, so I decided to just stay here."

"Jeez, you weren't supposed to take me literally. Why didn't you go do something fun like I did? What a disappointing sister I have," Junko said as she began to walk past Mukuro, beckoning her twin to follow her, which the black haired girl did. As the two sisters walked down the street, the blonde looked over her shoulder at her sister, lie she was sizing her up.

Noticing this, Mukuro spoke up asking, "Is there something wrong?"

"Why do you think I'm looking at you? I could be looking at something behind you, ever think of that?"

Shaking her head, the older twin softly apologized as the two continued walking.

Turning back around, Junko thought back on the parting words of Misogi.

 _"You never know if she would turn against you."_

Scoffing at this thought, the blonde haired girl only had one reply.

'Yeah right, what could this disappointing sister of mine accomplish?'


End file.
